<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sure by GuineapigQueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290191">Sure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuineapigQueen/pseuds/GuineapigQueen'>GuineapigQueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>400 Followers Requests [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Piercings, Tattoos, craig is a body mod virgin, tweek is a body mod addict</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:55:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuineapigQueen/pseuds/GuineapigQueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Craig gets his first piercing and Tweek accompanies for moral support. They talk about facing fears and the future.</p><p>or Tweek is covered with piercings and tattoos and Craig is a  body mod virgin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>400 Followers Requests [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A request asking for Tweek accompanying Craig getting a tattoo or piercing. Hope you enjoyed. Also I just really like the name Sergey.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tweek never really thought he'd be the tattooed and pierced type. As a child he was terrified of needles, so while he adored the art of tattoos especially he never thought he would have the courage to get one. He managed to conquer that fear when he drunkenly let Kenny pierce his ear. In a way, piercings were kind of a gateway drug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tweek wouldn't advise home jobs, ever and Kenny piercing his ears at home was his last. He wanted more piercings but his sober self knew how unsanitary it was to have a friend doing it. So he went to a professional to get his nose done and didn't regret it. Then he got his ears done like, three more times each. Then his eyebrow, then septum, then snakebites, then his tongue and by that stage his piercer had talked him into a tattoo. Tweek wasn't scared anymore and within the span of two years he was almost completely covered in gorgeous body art. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His boyfriend Craig on the other hand is completely bare. No piercings or tattoos. Craig is weird in that he hates the idea of tattoos on himself but </span>
  <em>
    <span>loves </span>
  </em>
  <span>them on Tweek. He finds all the body mods on Tweek so attractive but he thinks tattoos would look silly on him. Also he claims he doesn't want to commit to art for life. He worries he'll hate it in ten years time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tweek would never force him, he likes Craig as he is but he thinks Craig would look nice either way. Craig thinks he wants to get pierced though. Piercings don't have to be permanent, if you look after them scarring can be minimal if Craig decides he doesn't like it in a few years time. Tweek is happy to support Craig in whatever he wants to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There's one tattoo I'll get though" Craig tells him "if we get married we can tattoo our rings."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love that idea" Tweek says "I do still have some </span>
  <em>
    <span>-nnn-</span>
  </em>
  <span> room on that finger."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well save it for me" Craig smiles happily "I can get used to the pain by finally getting my eyebrow done."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Only if you </span>
  <em>
    <span>-hnn- </span>
  </em>
  <span>wanna babe" Tweek tells him supportively.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Craig does want to, so Tweek makes the appointment with his piercer. He wants Craig to have the best, as well as someone who will be kind to him and make his first experience a positive one. Maybe Craig will get hooked like Tweek did, you never know. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tweek knows Craig is scared. He knows his boyfriend well enough to know he's worried about the pain but is too proud to let on. He thinks Craig is also anxious about looking afraid in front of tough seeming tattooed and pierced types. Tweek isn't really afraid of the pain anymore, it's just par the course and in his mind is over quickly. Tweek doesn't say it outloud but he knows he has a higher pain tolerance than Craig. Tweek wouldn't judge Craig for showing pain or fear, but Craig is clearly ashamed to show it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure you want to?" Tweek asks him, just to be sure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I do" Craig tries to assure him, he's not very convincing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Craig holds his hand for the whole journey. On the bus, the walk from the bus stop to the tattoo parlor and even still in the parlour waiting room. He clutches at Tweeks hand but doesn't speak. A key sign he is nervous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay just..  only do this because you </span>
  <em>
    <span>-gah- </span>
  </em>
  <span> want to. Not cause you think I want it, or whatever" Tweek tries to explain. He doesn't want Craig punching a hole in his face just to impress someone else. He has to want it for himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I want to, I'm just nervous about the pain," Craig says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is the </span>
  <em>
    <span>-nghh- </span>
  </em>
  <span>pain worth it for you?" Tweek asks because for him it absolutely is but he's not sure it's like that for everyone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think so? I also want to try and get over my fear of needles like you did" Craig replies. That makes sense, the only thing that really helped Tweek was to face it head on. Maybe that will work for Craig too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well I guess you are getting something you </span>
  <em>
    <span>-ah- </span>
  </em>
  <span>want out of having a needle, so the positive reinforcement might help" Tweek encourages. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's what I was hoping for, just don't laugh at me if I need to hold your hand" Craig says, quietly and shyly. Like he's afraid someone in the tattoo shop would hear and judge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not gonna do that. Kenny did my first </span>
  <em>
    <span>-hnng- </span>
  </em>
  <span>piercing at home, I screamed when he did it. I don't recommend doing things that </span>
  <em>
    <span>-ah- </span>
  </em>
  <span>way" Tweek says, cringing a little at the memory. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah well, Kenny probably didn't sterilize anything" Craig says, Tweek knows Craig would never put himself through a home job in a million years but he still likes to remind Craig of the drawbacks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think it did get infected actually, if I remember properly I had to go get it </span>
  <em>
    <span>-nghh- </span>
  </em>
  <span>re-pierced by a professional" Tweek remarks. Craig makes a face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah I really don't want an infection" he says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's why I recommend this place" Tweek tells him "they'll be kind to you, but also professional and most importantly, sterile."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I trust you with this stuff, you know more than I do" Craig mutters, still self conscious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's easier than you'd think to get addicted to tattoos and </span>
  <em>
    <span>-nnn- </span>
  </em>
  <span>piercings" Tweek says, he hadn't really thought he'd get so many originally but he loves them all now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't think I'm the type," Craig replies. Tweek silently agrees, he can't see Craig sitting for hours for a tattoo. He just isn't sure Craig will overcome his fear to sit for that long. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe not, I'm just saying if you change your mind I'm cool. I want you to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>-hnn- </span>
  </em>
  <span>happy" Tweek tries to comfort him. He never wants Craig to feel forced, it's his body after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know, thank you" Craig says, squeezing his hand "it's important to me that I do this. I need to face what I am so afraid of."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay" Tweek replies "You know I'm proud of you, even if you decide you don't want to </span>
  <em>
    <span>-gah- </span>
  </em>
  <span> today I'm proud of you for wanting to face your fears."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just don't make fun of me," Craig says quietly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I promise I won't," Tweek tells him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Craig?" a man, very familiar to Tweek but completely unknown to Craig calls his boyfriend's name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's Sergey, he's both a piercer and a tattoo artist. He spends most of his time doing long custom tattoos but Tweek had asked for him specially to pierce Craig. Tweek got piercings from Sergey when he was still mainly a piercer and still an upcoming tattoo artist. Tweek trusts him implicitly and he feels that he would create the best first experience for Craig. Despite being a big, burly son of russian immigrants Sergey is a gentle soul. Tweek knows he will be kind to Craig, and will not judge his fear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Craig shakily gets up to follow Sergey through to a vacant room. Tweek lets Craig take the lead and trails behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So you're Craig" Sergey says with a warm smile, he gestures to an impeccably clean chair for Craig to sit down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I'm Craig," Craig says nervously as he sinks into the chair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm Sergey, Tweek has told me all about you" Sergey replies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"All </span>
  <em>
    <span>-nghh- </span>
  </em>
  <span>good things" Tweek interjects, he does wanna get too caught in between whatever dynamic Sergey is trying to cultivate with Craig but he also doesn't want to leave Craig totally hanging either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why don't I believe that? It's nice to meet you Sergey" Craig says, first to Tweek, then turning to Sergey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Likewise, what can we do for you today?" Tweek is sure Sergey actually knows exactly why they're here but he's asking to put Craig at ease. Tweek knows he has exactly the right man for the job. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I want my eyebrow done, the right one? But I'm not gonna lie, I'm super nervous" Craig says. Tweek is happy that he felt comfortable enough to admit this to Sergey. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you nervous about? If I may ask?" Sergey continues to press Craig. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Um, mainly the pain… and I guess the idea that I'm putting all my trust in someone else" Craig admits a little self consciously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I see, so why do you want to get pierced if you're afraid?" He asks. He's checking that Craig really wants this for himself, like Tweek has been too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because I want to face my fears, I want to work up to getting a tattoo if me and Tweek ever get married" Craig tells Sergey. Sergey knows about the tattooed wedding rings idea, Tweek had loved it so much he hadn't been able to keep it to himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>If</span>
  </em>
  <span>? You not planning on marrying my boy?" Sergey jokes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am… I just don't wanna look too clingy" Craig says, perhaps realizing that he's said too much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Too late, we're here, you're getting a </span>
  <em>
    <span>-hnng- </span>
  </em>
  <span> piercing and we're talking about marriage in front of me" Tweek replies with a laugh "I wanna </span>
  <em>
    <span>-ah- </span>
  </em>
  <span>marry you too Craig, it's okay." Craig looks a little relieved at that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I'm happy to pierce your eyebrow today but only if you're sure that's what you want" Sergey assures him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is, but I might have to close my eyes and hold Tweeks hand" Craig says, he definitely seems more relaxed than when they first came in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good to have moral support, I'll just get everything set up and sterile," Sergey says, getting out of his chair and heading towards the back of the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're sure?" Tweek asks Craig, just one more time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am. I'm just nervous about the pain, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>the piercing" Craig says, he sounds a little bolder. More sure, Tweek trusts him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, well I'm here for you. If you feel you need to say "ouch" or something don't </span>
  <em>
    <span>-nnn- </span>
  </em>
  <span>hold back" Tweek tells him, taking Craig's hand. Craig squeezes back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, all ready to go?" Sergey asks, bringing the equipment he will be using with him on a tray. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, just get it over with" Craig says, closing his eyes and gripping Tweeks hand a little harder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just let me sterilise the area and give you some numbing cream," Sergey says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, sounds good. Does the numbing cream work good?" Craig asks. Sergey begins to apply the cream to Craig's eyebrow area. Craig flinches a little at the coldness but keeps his eyes closed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It helps but it doesn't make you entirely numb" Sergey tells Craig. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's just an aid, it will </span>
  <em>
    <span>-gah- </span>
  </em>
  <span>sting a little" Tweek adds, explaining a little further. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's better than nothing I guess," Craig says with a small wince. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, are you ready?" Sergey asks him, lining up the needle. Tweek knows he's making sure to pierce the exact right spot as not to damage any muscles or nerves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah yes" Craig squeaks out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, let's do this," Sergey says and begins to work. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh… ah… it's not so bad," Craig says. Calming down some after the initial sting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, eyebrow piercings aren't too painful" Sergey says with a warm smile "you did it!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm </span>
  <em>
    <span>-hnn-</span>
  </em>
  <span> proud of you" Tweek replies, smiling at his boyfriend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You've done well facing your fears, do you wanna see?" Sergey congratulates Craig. While he's coped with the initial pain and process or piercing quite well, will he like the actual end result. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes please" Craig answers happily. Sergey grabs a small handheld mirror from his tray. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It suits you babe" Tweek hums, a little lovestruck. He loves piercings on himself, but on Craig they are something else entirely. A whole new world of attractive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I like it! It's a little sore but I can probably take tylenol right?" Craig asks as he admires his reflection. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You definitely can. Are you happy with it?" Sergey asks. He always asks this at the end of appointments. He doesn't want the client leaving unhappy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am, thanks for being so nice Sergey," Craig says sincerely, still looking at his eyebrow in the mirror. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's no problem, I hope I'm the one tattooing those wedding rings one day" Sergey says with a wink. Tweek can't help but beam at the thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You definitely </span>
  <em>
    <span>-nnn- </span>
  </em>
  <span>will be," he says warmly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What should I get next?" Craig asks excitedly. Tweek has to laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How about we </span>
  <em>
    <span>-ah-</span>
  </em>
  <span> let the swelling go down first, babe?" Tweek suggests. He's gotta let his boyfriend go slow, and get through the swelling and healing process to come. But for now he is happy that Craig is happy. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My tumblr is blesspastacraig if you wanna be friends :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>